


The Little Moments

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shumdario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Matt loves Harry. It's as simple as that.





	The Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed a lack of Shumdario fanfic so I decided to do my part and write this little piece. Enjoy!

Harry Shum Jr is nothing like Matthew Daddario expected him to be. Harry is much more good looking than he imagined, his eyes so loving, his smile so much friendlier, his hair looks softer than what he imagined. 

The two have been left alone to converse and though Matt won't admit it out loud, he is scared to make any reply to Harry other than a simple yes or no or some sort of short reply for fear of embarrassing himself. So he just watches in silent admiration as Harry talks about himself. 

Harry has a childish and energetic side to him, Matt concludes to himself fondly. Though Harry has been talking for a little under twenty minutes, Matt isn't prepared for Harry to bump shoulders with him.

“Huh?”

“I said it's your turn to talk,” Harry says.

Matt watches a small smile pull at the corner of Harry's lips.

Matt decides that he likes Harry.

-

Matt is in big trouble.

While he was lounging in Harry's trailer waiting for the other to finish changing when he accidentally dropped Harry's phone on the floor. His coworker's wallpaper had interested him and he had just wanted to take a small peek at it. When he had the phone in his grasp, it slipped and he had failed to catch it.

The front screen was cracked right down the middle and Matt cursed the fragility of iPhones.

“Matt?”

Matt let out an embarrassing squeak and spun around, holding the phone close to his chest.

“Harry!” he said a bit too enthusiastically.

Harry gave him an amused look, still buttoning up the rest of his shirt. There was a short silence in which Matt contemplated how to tell Harry that he cracked his phone screen by accident. Should he just come right out and say it? Or beat around the bush a bit and tell him slowly.

“Have you seen my phone?”

Shit. Matt swallowed and slowly held out the phone in his hand. Harry stared at the cracked iPhone in Matt's hand, slowly realizing that it was his phone. He stepped closer to Matt and slowly took the phone from his hands, examining the cracked screen further.

“I'm sorry I cracked your screen, I just wanted to see your wallpaper because it looked interesting but I ended up dropping it and it isn't my fault iPhones are fragile as hell. Please don't be mad, though you have every right to be.” his short rambling came to an end when Harry started to laugh. At first, Matt thought Harry might have been angry and was laughing because of how pathetic Matt sounded but that thought was quickly dismissed when Harry stuffed the phone in his pocket and looks up at Harry as if nothing happened.

“What...?” Matt looks confused as hell. Harry was supposed to be mad, he was supposed to yell and tell him to get out of his trailer.

“It's okay Matt,” Harry said. “I was going to get a new phone anyway, you just gave me another reason to upgrade my phone sooner. So I guess I should thank you.”

Matt blinks, puzzled.

“You're not mad?”

Harry shook his head and walks to where he had draped his leather jacket over a chair. Matt follows him, watching as Harry slips on said jacket. Harry smiles sweetly at Matt and pushes him towards the trailer door.

“Come on, Daddario. Let's get something to eat, I'm starving.”

And just like that, Matt laughs. Relief washes over him and he moves faster.

Matt realizes he loves Harry.

-

Matt was having one of those days that left him feeling sad and lonely. The last few days have been a rush of him moving from different sets, memorizing lines, photo shoots, trying to live up to people's expectations, and dealing with his own personal issues. He wishes he could just disappear for a few days and escape all of the hassles that life brings.

He is hiding out in his trailer, hoping no one would come in and bother him for favors or any of that sort. He kind of wishes Harry would notice his absence and come searching for him but he is scared of what Harry might say when he sees how down he is.

Harry decides to appear at this moment. He knocks softly on Matt's door and enters without an invitation knowing that Matt probably wouldn't have answered him if he called out. Harry closes the door behind him and walks over to where Matt is sitting on the couch, hunched over with his face in his hands. He sits beside Matt and looks at him worriedly but not asking any questions, not sure if Matt would even answer back.

The silence lasts a couple of minutes before Matt squeezes his eyes shut and launches himself at Harry, holding him in a tight embrace. Harry's arms wrap around him as Matt breaks down, his face pressed against Harry's shoulders. He knows Harry won't mind if he cries on his shirt so he doesn't hold back, comforted by Harry's hands rubbing his back. Harry doesn't speak but leans his cheek against Matt's head. It's enough.

Matt understands why he loves Harry.

-

Matt is suddenly conscious of everything that has happened. He doesn't really know how it happened but he isn't complaining because Harry is sleeping peacefully in his arms. Harry is practically laying on top of him, warm and positively naked, the sheets of the bed pulled down to their waists. 

Matt smiles goofily and remembers what had occurred last night. He remembered passionate kisses, soft touches, uncomfortable positions, ragged moans, soft giggles, and quiet declarations of love.

He leans down and places a small kiss on Harry's forehead, Harry stirred but didn't wake. Matt grinned and admired how Harry's hair has tussled, small strands of hair sticking up in all kinds of angles. It was beautiful and Matt wanted to remember this moment forever.

It is still early in the morning so Matt brings Harry closer to him, bringing the sheets up to Harry's chin and settling his head on Harry's. He shuts his eyes and attempts to fall asleep again, laughing quietly when a strand of Harry's hair tickles his nose. He is almost asleep when Harry suddenly stirs. Matt's eyes open and he watches as Harry huddles closer to Matt then steals his blanket.

Matt snickers to himself and kisses Harry's forehead again. He'll be sure to tease Harry about this later on.

Matt loves how easy it is to love Harry.

-

Matt and Harry have just finished a scene together. It was a close and intimate scene where Alec and Magnus finally have a moment to themselves undisturbed. The scene had ended with Alec standing behind Magnus, his hand wrapped around Magnus' waist while they were on the balcony. The director called for lunch but Matt didn't move from his spot.

"They called for lunch, you know?" Harry whispered to Matthew.

Matt gave a small hum and pulled Harry closer to him. 

"I know," Matt murmurs, "I heard but I kinda wanna stay like this for a while longer." Matt felt Harry chuckle but Harry didn't move. Instead, he let his head fall back on Matt's shoulder and lifted his hands to rest on top of Matt's.

Matt is madly in love with Harry, of course, he already knew that, but there was something about having Harry in his arms right now that felt so different. He couldn't quite place the feeling but he was happy. Maybe it was the little things he loved so much. Maybe it was the laughs, the smiles, the quiet moments, the fights, the make ups, Harry's eyes, Harry's smile, or his voice. Whatever it was, Matt was deeply in love with Harry Shum Jr.

Matt's hands traveled south, feeling naughty and hoping to squeeze a little sexy time before their next shoot but Harry slapped his hand.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Daddario." Harry murmurs. There was no heat in Harry's voice, only love.

Matt smiles and places a kiss on Harry's neck.

Matt loves Harry with his heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos will ya? ^^ Thanks for reading~


End file.
